Tanabata
by XMidNightOverturEX
Summary: The tactician and the red-headed genius seem to be content and happy together, but their daughter, Severa, suspects that her mother might have feelings for another man. Is Cordelia truly happy with her marriage or pining over a lost love?


Author's note: I had this one-shot in my head for a couple of days now and decided to write it. I think that the Avatar and Cordelia had great chemistry together and overall was content with their support conversations. While in the game Cordelia has only eyes for the Avatar if you marry, I feel that her feelings for Chrom could exploit some good old-fashioned angst for the purposes of this story! The title comes from the Japanese star festival which is inspired by a folklore story about two lovers who were separated and could only meet once on that day. Coincidentally, Cordelia's birthday is on the same day as Tanabata hence the title.

* * *

_Tanabata_

Chrom and his Sheperds have set up camp that particular morning after the hard earned victory against the formidable Valmese forces. The elite fighting unit were in a pretty upbeat and chipper mood that day as they felt this battle was a stepping stone to the end of the war and therefore would be able to return to Ylisse. Chrom allowed the army to hold a small party that morning, since there were still preparations to be made before advancing toward another enemy encampment. Not to mention a respite was needed after the difficult battle and felt that the Sheperds certainly deserved it. Many of the troops have began to celebrate, eating and drinking with much merriment to be had; regaling humorous anecdotes and what they would do when they first got home after the war.

However a certain red-headed woman was hard at work, checking on the armies supplies and making sure that their weapons were properly maintained. Cordelia was always prudent, believing it was necessary to always be prepared and ready at a moment's notice for the unexpected. Joining Cordelia, was her daughter, Severa assisting the young woman however she could.

While Severa outwardly displayed her disapproval and overall lack of interest in such a task to her mother, secretly she enjoyed being close to her. Severa was a guarded individual who feared openly displaying her feelings and insecurities. In truth, the young girl's relationship with Cordelia had blossomed when compared with their awkward reunion and initial conversations. Severa truly enjoyed her mother's company and was quite pleasant and open…for the most part.

With an exasperated sigh, the girl asked, "Mother, it's way too early in the day to be doing this. Wouldn't you rather be out there celebrating with everyone else?"

After mentally counting the inventory and conjuring up a list of items that needed to be obtained, Cordelia glanced at Severa with a quizzical expression on her face. After a moment, a small smile settled on her lips. "I actually find this rather soothing. I like the quiet, it gives me time out of the day to think to myself", she replied. She then went to a weapons rack holding the army's javelins, inspecting for any chips and wear on the spear points. "Besides it's important that we're always at the ready during war time. The enemy could ambush us, and if our weapons are not up to par, we would be at quite a disadvantage. Preparation is the key to victory, you should remember that Severa".

"Ugh, you're such a shut in mother…"

"That's funny, coming from you", Cordelia said in a light and joking tone.

Severa looked at her with an expression of alarm and indignation. "Hey! I'm not a shut-in!"

"Alright, I'm not exactly fond of talking to others or celebrating and laughing like an idiot", went on Severa, as she crossed her arms with a pout on her lips. "But, I still LIKE being around other people. Everyone here just seems so happy and optimistic even though we're at war. It just-… I don't know, makes me feel happy and hopeful too…"

Cordelia stared at the young girl, surprised at her revelation. While Severa has been more open about her feelings when talking to her as of late, it was truly rare for the guarded girl to so casually reveal what she is actually feeling. Usually the Pegasus knight had to coax it out of her with persistence and dessert.

"Hey, why are you staring at me like that?! You're looking at me like I grew an extra head. Quit it!", Severa blushed.

The prodigy shook herself out of her reverie, and smiled at her daughter. "I'm sorry dear, it's just that it's not like you to be so plain with me", she replied. Cordelia placed her hands gently on top of Severa's shoulders. "It's rather nice. You should show this side of you more often."

Severa's blush turned a deeper shade of red and looked away from her mother's gaze. "Ugh. Alright but could you please stop, you're embarrassing me.

"Right, I'm sorry."

For a moment Cordelia paused and then said, "Let's finish up early today. You're right, there are far too many days of strife and suffering. It's rare that we celebrate and you've certainly earned it. Just promise me you'll behave and try to be patient with Owain. I know that he is…zealous in his efforts to be heroic, but Morgan really loves his stories. For me?".

Severa's face brightened. "Deal!"

After a few minutes of tidying up, they began to exit the army's supply area. While Severa was heading toward the party, she noticed Cordelia go off to the woods.

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

"No, Severa you should go on without me. I'm going to train. I plan to perfect a javelin technique that I've been working on."

"But I thought you were going to celebrate with me?", questioned Severa. She admired her mom's work ethic, but at this moment it irritated her. She wanted nothing more now but to spend time with her mom. "You work too hard for your own good. Come on, today's a nice day, you deserve a break as well."

"I apologize but I can't. I understand the need for everyone to celebrate, but the truth of the matter is that future battles will be more difficult. It is possible that we might lose people precious to us in the process", Cordelia stated in a serious tone. She looked down as if contemplating something very important. "I am sure that Lord Chrom is hard at work as well. As a king he bears great responsibility and does all he can to protect the livelihood and happiness of not only the Ylissean people, such as ourselves, but to everyone in plight as well. As a vassal to the king…no as a Sheperd I must do what I can to carry part of that burden and carry out his vision and dream. For that I have to get stronger.."

The red-headed prodigy continued to have her head bowed down, as if reflecting of some distant memory, but came back to her senses.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Severa, but perhaps you can enjoy the celebrations for the both of us. I promise to make it up to you." She turned to Severa with a gentle, almost guilty expression on her face and soon retreated to the desolate forest.

As she watched Cordelia go, she thought back on the odd behavior that Cordelia had displayed on the past several days. She had noticed that her mother had been more distant and evasive. Most notable was that it seemed that the Pegasus knight, and her father, Tristam, seemed to see each other only in passing. Whenever she was around them, Severa heard her parents only say a few words to each other. Severa remembered a time, when Cordelia and Tristam seemed so happy whenever they were together, very much in love and smitten with each other.

While Severa reflected back on this, a torrent of painful memories and emotions came rushing back to the girl, reminding her of the dark future that she and Morgan had experienced, and the fate of her parents…

* * *

The red-headed youth walked back to camp, but was no longer in the mood in joining in the festivities. She was too bothered and angry at the moment.

Severa did not know Chrom personally, and so couldn't say she truly hated him with every fiber of her being. But she could not help but feel some resentment and envy toward the Ylissean ruler. She wondered what Chrom did to deserve her mother's loyalty and devotion. After all she did leave in the future to assist Chrom against a great evil.

'_Could she really value Chrom more than Morgan, than me?', _Severa mused to herself. The very idea hurt her as she walked absentmindedly, oblivious to the soldiers that waved at her. '_Does she love Chrom more than my own father…'_

As she considered the idea her newfound anger was directed at her mother. She denied the notion at first refusing to believe it to be true.

But as she thought about it, she wondered if her father could partly be responsible for Cordelia's ambivalent feelings. For the most part, the tactician left his spouse to her own devices. She observed that Tristam always attempted to open up with cordial conversation, but Cordelia often departed with an excuse; whether it was to check on the army's supply line or to run an errand. What troubled Severa was that Tristam never seemed to try to spend time with her and seemed perfectly content in devising strategies or studying in solitude. Soon she felt angry and indignant at both of her parents.

'_Does he take her for granted?'_

Severa felt too conflicted about her parents and decided to go back to her tent for some respite from her disturbed state of mind. The introspective child shared the tent with her younger sister and parents but it was unlikely that anyone was there at the moment, which was perfect since she wanted to be alone.

When she reached her destination she was surprised to see her father sitting there, eyes intently focused on a book that he was reading. Severa inwardly cursed, as her dad was the last person she wanted to meet right now due to her current state, as she felt like she could burst at any moment.

"Oh! Severa", Tristam glanced at her daughter by the tent's entrance. "I'm surprised that you're back so soon. I guess that you finished checking on our supplies with your mother?"

The girl nodded her head, lacking the energy to talk.

"That's good. I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to help your mother; it's very selfless of you since everyone is out celebrating." Tristam gave her that gentle smile that was unique to him, and Severa thought of how it reminded her of how he smiled at her in the future whenever he was proud of her.

"Speaking of which", he continued. "I assumed you would be out there with everyone else. They're having a great time last time I checked, I think it would do you some good."

"No, I don't feel like it right now", she tersely replied. Severa unconsciously grasped her left arm and averted her gaze. She wanted to be alone right now but she knew it would be rude to leave so suddenly, not to mention it would seem suspicious to him.

She decided to ask a casual question first and see if she could subtly escape from her father. "Why are you here, I thought you had an important meeting with the King, Frederick and Mr. Virion?"

"I did, but Chrom had to cancel it", Tristam casually answered as he looked back to the book he was reading. "Say'ri came by and told us of possible allies in our cause, though it was only possible if Chrom personally came to meet with the leaders. We all thought that procuring more allies was more important at the moment and agreed that we could postpone the meeting."

"I see…well I should get going. You were right, I think maybe the fresh air might do me some good and I should see if Morgan isn't getting herself into trouble", Severa murmured.

Severa attempted to leave but Tristam called out to her, "Hold on! I'll go with you, I was just just finishing this chapter." The chief tactician had a bashful expression on his face as he ran his hand through his ivory hair. "I usually prefer books that contain biographical or historical information, but I'm beginning to appreciate the value of novels thanks to Sumia."

For a brief moment, Severa was shaken out of her somber state and couldn't help but smile wryly at her dad. It was well known among the group of how fond the king's wife was of sappy, romantic novels. The idea that her father, a man who preferred the route of rational and logical thinking, actually enjoy those cheesy, fluff pieces was quite funny. Little tremors in her body could be seen, as Severa tried to contain her mirth.

Tristam embarrassed, closed his eyes and sighed, "Now, now it's not what you think. This book she happened to give me is considered to be a literary masterpiece among scholars."

"It okay father," Severa teased. She had a mischievous smile on her faced and winked at him. "I've always known that deep inside you had a soft, mushy core."

His face was beet red which contrasted with his stern visage and reprimanded, "Severa, it's not right to mock your elders, especially your parents. Besides I was thinking that you might like it."

Severa gave an incredulous look to the young man.

"It's about a young orphan with a difficult life who by chance meets a fugitive", Tristam went on. The tactician set the book down on the table as he prepared to defend his reasoning. "Because of this fear of him the boy helps him but is ultimately caught by the king's guard. The boy studies to become a blacksmith and by chance befriends an aging heiress and falls in love with her adopted daughter. By unusual circumstance, he is taken in by a mysterious benefactor to receive training as a noble. As he comes of age he experiences many trials that involve crime and actions that collide with his own moral beliefs. While there are many themes in the book, what caught my eye was the relationship the boy had with the girl he fell for. How he had given so much for his ambition and most of all for her."

"A tale of unrequited love", Tristam said.

When Severa heard those words, she remembered the suspicions she had of her mother, and the mirth she felt quickly dissipated.

"Anyway the story has many layers that I'm sure that you would appreciate, you should give it a try", he said, "Well let's get going. I'm sure that there's something we can do to-"

"NO!" she exclaimed. Severa was surprised at her outburst, and inwardly cursed to herself for being so brash.

Tristam confused by the sudden outburst asked, "Severa is there something wrong?"

"I don't want you coming with me, you'll just embarrass me in front of everyone", Severa said in a impudent way.

When he heard those words, he intuitively thought that were was something else that had plagued her mind. Tristam had spent a good deal of time trying to connect with her. At first their relationship was rocky, since Tristam was unsure of how to be a father made even more difficult since his daughter was only a few years younger than him and his spouse; Severa's biting and scornful remarks did not help either. Ultimately they reconciled, and Tristam realized that she was just a scared girl who was too scared of ever being vulnerable by sharing how she truly felt ever since losing her parents in that dark future. She was forced to fend for herself and Morgan without her mother and father. The young tactician couldn't even imagine what she had to go through.

The fact that she was being so guarded with him so suddenly was unusual. "I know that's not the real reason you don't want me to go", Tristam said in an empathetic tone, "Severa, I'm your father you can talk to me. Maybe it's something I can help you with."

'_No you couldn't because it's about you'_, she thought.

"Gah, don't make this a big deal it's nothing personal", Severa replied, irritated, "That's EXACTLY the reason I don't want you with me."

Tristam looked at her in a way that indicated that she did not believe her and implored her to tell the truth. Severa wanted to lie and get as far away from that tent as humanly possible. But when he gave her that look she felt compelled to tell him.

It made her anxious, angry, frustrated, and before she could stop herself she said something she would soon regret. "You think you know me so well", she angrily said. Severa clenched her hands and gritted her teeth as she attempted to hold back her tears. "That you can see right through me, but why is it you can't see the problem right in front of you!?"

"Severa…what do you mean?"

"Are you so blind?! Don't you see that mother is in love with Chrom and NOT you!?", she yelled. She shut her eyes tight and her nails dug into her palms. "Maybe you do know, and you just don't even care!"

As Severa opened her eyes, her heart sunk in her chest, as she saw her dad's face.

He looked so confused, and bewildered by her accusations. But his eyes were the most telling of how shocked and hurt he really was from Severa's remark. It was the first time she saw the stoic man look so damaged and vulnerable.

Severa suddenly felt like the worst person in the entire earth. The young girl didn't mean to hurt him, but she probably wounded him in the worst possible way…through his heart.

'_Oh god, how could I do this to my own father. Why did I say that'_, she thought in a panic. She felt pity for her father and hatred for her own stupidity. _'I have to get out of here.'_

"I'm so sorry", she said in a hoarse whisper, as tears spilled out of her eyes. She then ran away from him, wanting to distance herself as far away as possible from him.

Tristam was shaken out of his shock as he saw Severa run from the tent. "No wait!"

The tactician briskly walked out of the tent and yelled, "Severa!"

Tristam looked at the direction she headed and realized she had disappeared. He knew that if she didn't want to be found, that he would not be able to find her and went back to his tent.

The young man carefully considered the words of his daughter. He could hardly believe that Cordelia still felt something for Chrom. Tristam felt honored and truly happy to share his life with Cordelia, and was certain she felt the same.

'_And yet…'_, a nagging thought ran in his brain, _'She and I have been very distant lately…'_

Tristam then concluded that he would need to talk to Cordelia before the day was over.

* * *

It was already late at night, but everyone was still outside having a good time. Though the troops were no longer as surly and animated as before, and the camp for the most part was relatively quiet. The soldiers simply were happy to have a respite from the war.

Tristam was still in his tent contemplating on what he was going to say, when he glimpsed fiery red hair on his periphery.

"Hello Tristam", Cordelia smiled. "It's been a long day. Shall we retire for the night?"

Normally the smile of his wife elicited a pleasant sensation in his chest. Tristam remembered thinking of how beautiful she is, but whenever she graced him with one of her rare smiles, Cordelia was absolutely radiant. The tactician at this moment only felt dread for what he was about to say to her.

"Cordelia…we need to talk", Tristam hesitantly said.

Cordelia noticed the pause as he spoke and stared curiously. "Is something the matter?"

"I need you to be perfectly honest with me, Cordelia."

"Tristam, you're worrying me, what is this ab-"

"Do you still have feelings for Chrom?"

The genius's eyes widened in surprise from her husband's inquiry. Cordelia was shocked at his accusation; she felt like her legs were made of lead, and her heart thumped heavily on her chest. She was so bewildered, that she did not know how to respond and could only utter one word. "What…"

"I could understand if you did", he answered, a sad lilt in his voice. Tristam gazed intently on the floor, as if thinking of what to say next. "Chrom is a great man. He's strong, noble, and decisive; the traits of any good king…"

A wistful smile formed on his lips. "It's why I take pride in calling him my friend. What impressed me the most though, is his ability to inspire others. No words were needed, his mere presence alone was enough to bring hope and confidence to the entire army, no matter the odds", he continued. Tristam gazed at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, as though reliving a moment in his past. "His courage and steely determination was contagious, and soldiers fought harder because of that. And yet…despite his influence and power, he never let it corrupt or change him. Chrom devoted his entire being to his dream for a better life for the people of Ylisse; to serve and protect those weaker and less fortunate than him. Even when the Exalt Emmeryn was killed, he never let his own desires compromise his values. It is perhaps why everyone is willing to put their own lives on the line for his vision and how we've won against superior forces. His compassion is sincere and his goals, a cause worth fighting for. Strategy and tactics are critical to victory in war, but means nothing without the will and motivation to carry it forward. I really admire him."

Cordelia could only look on silence as her husband divulged his feelings, unsure of what to say. Her heart skipped a bit when Tristam looked at her.

"I'm always looking up at him", Tristam admitted, "He considers me his best friend…a brother. But I don't think I'm worthy of that title. It's why I devote my time studying the art of war and finding ways to improve my skills as a swordsman…just so I can reach him. I want to be his equal in every regard, and that's why I continue to push myself, so I can wear the mantle of best friend proudly."

Tristam took a few steps toward Cordelia until he was only a few feet away. The woman felt tense as he approached but still kept her gaze trained on him. The tactician's sad eyes peered into his wife's hazelnut orbs. "I feel like there is a gap and distance between us now, and I am too blame. I apologize if I have been inattentive for you are truly exceptional and you deserve nothing but the best."

The white-haired man then gently grasped Cordelia's hand with both his hands and raised it toward his chest. He then said, "Whatever your answer, my feelings will always remain the same for you. You are important to me…and all I want is for you to be happy. If that means I have to let you go…then so be it. You deserve someone like Chrom."

Cordelia was startled by his revelation and felt a hitch in her throat. She felt unable to meet his gaze and slowly used her other hand to escape his grasp and took a few steps back to try to compose herself.

She clasped her hands tightly together over her chest in a self-conscious gesture, as she shook from the sudden strain in emotion. The prodigy's head was bowed down, her long crimson hair flowing down hiding her face. In a hoarse whisper, "It's true I do care about Chrom."

When he heard her confession he closed his eyes, sad but accepting of her feelings. However Cordelia continued, "But I care for him as a vassal would to a just and compassionate ruler. As you said his dream is a noble one, and that is why I follow him loyally till the end. It's why at one point in my life I was in love with him. I knew I could not share a life with him, but it did not deter my affections and feelings. I went on with my life shouldering this painful truth. A gaping wound in my heart that could not be fixed…for the longest time, I felt like dying."

The tactician was relieved but at the same time saddened by the hurt he heard in her voice. Tristam wanted nothing more but to hold her in his arms right now, and to take away her pain, but stood rooted to the spot. In a compassionate tone he murmured, "Cordelia…"

She raised her head up, and Tristam saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "But that all changed when I met you", she uttered softly. She stared imploringly into his eyes. "You saved me."

Cordelia took a hesitant breath, in an effort to not break down in front of him. "For the first time, I learned what it was like to love someone else and to be protected, appreciated…loved. It was the happiest moment in my life. "

"Tristam, I love you above all others…and it shall remain so for the rest of my days", she declared.

The woman then began to sob quietly. "I'm so sorry. Things have not been easy between us, but I had no idea I made you feel this way. What kind of wife makes you feel second to another man… a cuckold."

Cordelia then placed her hands over her eyes, ashamed of the tears streaming readily from her eyes. She cried, and her body shook from her uncontrolled sobs. The young man closed the gap between them, and pulled her toward him, holding her by the waist. She instinctually placed her fingertips lightly on his front, and rested her head on his chest.

"I shouldn't have doubted you. Cordelia, I never want to be the one responsible for your tears…I'm such a fool", he murmured more to himself, than her.

They stood like that for a time wrapped in each other's embrace in utter silence. The lovers comforted by the close proximity of each other.

Then out of the blue the tactician said, "When Chrom and Lissa first found me, I had no memory of my past."

Cordelia listened in silence, curious as to why he made the statement, since his amnesia was no secret to her.

"It bothered me for quite some time. Did I have friends, family…a place to call home? Where they looking for me?", he questioned. "At first I hoped that my memory would come back naturally. When it didn't I tried everything I could to try to restore memories of my past life but that failed too. I felt like a man fumbling in the dark abyss, hoping to find a light…a beacon to guide me home. With no recollection of my past I felt incomplete and alone. Though I had the Sheperds, they all had families and loved ones to return to, and I'm ashamed to say I felt envious of them. I was angry and bitter. I tried to concentrate on the present but thoughts of what my life was like before my amnesia continued to haunt me. I feared I would never rid myself of this anguish."

He then gripped Cordelia more tightly, not painful but reassuring. "But the day I married you, the past no longer mattered", he said gently, "Because I had a future with you…"

When she heard these words, Cordelia looked up at the tactician, a blush evident on her face. "I was going to share new memories and experiences with the woman I loved. A person to share my life with", he stated. His eyes were pensive, thoughtful and he gave a small smile. "I felt like the luckiest person in the world. I still do, and I always will."

The young woman just stared at her husband in slight shock. She had no idea, how much she had meant to Tristam.

"Tristam…", she shyly whispered. Cordelia turned her head away, wondering how she deserved such a wonderful person in her life.

Tristam reached his hand out, and placed the two tips of his fingers on her chin to redirect her gaze back at him and sank his head down, placing his lips lightly on hers. Cordelia unconsciously closed her eyes from the pleasurable sensation of his lips on hers, and felt herself succumbing to the newfound intimacy between them.

The kiss was not a frantic, frenzied passion but rather pure and innocent, like that of first time lovers. Nonetheless the kiss elicited powerful emotions of love and longing between the two, and reaffirmed their status as husband and wife.

Outside the tent, a certain red-headed girl observed the whole interaction along with her bubbly sister. Severa had come to apologize to her father. What she did not expect was the exchange that occurred between the two. A sincere smile formed on her lips, now knowing how much they meant to one another, eliminating the suspicions from her mind.

* * *

End Note: The name Tristam, is based off one of the knights of the round table, and is most well known in the story _Tristan and Iseult_. The book Tristam mentions vaguely alludes to _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. I just changed up some of the terms since the book was written in the mid 1800s.

I had a bit of trouble coming up with the ending but I found my inspiration through some music. You can listen to the tracks if you like:

Catherine-Lost

Bakoda-Kids Never Grow Up

Yeiv-Rainy Day

Well if you enjoy the story or not, please drop a review and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
